Life behind the Screen
by RoCelia
Summary: What's the daily life for actors behind the screen? What are the Akatsuki members doing in their spare time? What will happen when they found a new studio? Welcome to the new Akatsuki Studio! May rain and sunshine are always with them. UwU
1. Akatsuki Studio

"Cheers!" ~(￣▽￣)~*

"Let's celebrate for the foundation of Akatsuki studio!"

It was a sunny day when the party starts. Not so far away from the center of Ame, the old Akatsuki base had been renewed from inside to the outside. It was an old rusty tower stood upright in the rain. Now, it looks different. It was shining as the raindrops flow and splash over the surface texture colored in warm colors. Before the tower may be oblivious in the woods of rusted tower, now it was a sunflower stood in the dead trees, symbolizing the sunshine in the village.

In the middle of the living room on the second floor was a long table. There is various refreshments like dango and cake on the table for people to enjoy. Every Akatsuki member who was not busying filming was present at the celebration. Designed by Sasori and Konan, the inside decoration had made the building homey and cozy. It was hard to imagine the members worked there were rogue nins, even harder to come up with the image that so many S rank rogue could sit around a table peacefully and talking.

Well, maybe not so peaceful. Argument and conflicts are inevitable during the interactions as long as it's Akatsuki.

Even if it is just a celebration party.

"You guys should have known that we don't have much screen time left. Our source of income had been cut short and decreasing since last year. We need to find new ways of living and making money!" Kakuzu shouted, "but look at what you've done to our budget! Renovation! Celebration party! These are all money! "

"Well, we've already saved a lot on promotion so stop complaining about the money." Kisame said, "You agreed with the schedule anyways."

"You didn't tell me about the price!"

"It's very wise that our treasurer is not Kakuzu." Sasori mused, "Otherwise we won't have the money for equipment, let alone the renovation."

"The waterproof materials are perfect to prevent moistures," Deidara grinned, "More clean space for creating art, un. No more worries about storing new works. Wonderful, un. Even I want to say thank you, Itachi."

Sitting not very far from him, the said treasurer didn't say anything. As if to ignore the noise from party, Itachi focused on the tea and dango in front of him. As quiet as always, he looked up to the other side of the table before turning his head and looked back to his refreshments.

It was almost a year after the manga completed. All the staffs was glad that the plots are set so they don't have to create original stories just to prevent catching up with the manga too soon. But for the Akatsuki, however, their chance and possibilities of showing up in the anime had become unfortunately low. They had to find new jobs. That's why they renewed their base into a studio.

"Okay, since everyone is here…" The leader started.

"Hey, it's only eight of us!" Hidan shouted, "Where is everyone else?"

"…there are several things about the Studio we need to now." Pein obviously ignored Hidan and cleared his throat.

"The core purpose of the Studio will be somewhat different from before," Pein continued, "We focus on construction and creations for villages, including designs and renovation on buildings. We still take orders and missions from other countries and villages, but no more about warfare and violent unless necessary. Our present goal is to renew Ame and create a peaceful village! So no more vandalism, no destructions or terrorism." Pein thought for a brief moment, "no explosions or masochism."

 _Not much different from before except some more rules._ Pein thought as he spoke. _But it's a start._

"What?! I thought you told me we can create more art when the Studio established!" Deidara called with displeasure, "We are not a charity, un!"

"And what about Jashinism!" Hidan exclaimed.

"That," Pein paused, "depends on situations. If, and only if," he stressed, "anyone are interested in your…idea." He sighed, "The demand and orders will increase rapidly when the anime and war ends, and that's how we make money. Anyway, the details will be given to you in a few days along with your duties in the Studio. Don't be lazy and procrastinate. Our monthly goal of income and achievement are needed to be reached and archived."

"I will keep eyes on you guys." Konan looked around the present members and added. The time her eyes stayed on Deidara and Hidan was unnecessary long.

"Tch, what a pain." They both grunted.

"Did you say something?" Konan arched her eyebrow.

"No, nothing." Deidara shook his head quickly and turned his attention on the oden on table, "That's mine, danna!" he shouted when seeing Sasori grabbed the bowl of oden before he could reach it, "I ordered it and I paid the bill!"

"You asked for trouble." Sasori said in an amuzed voice and swallowed the oden, "She didn't say that was you." He smirked," And it's your own fault not to take the target on time. Remember the lesson."

"That's unfair, danna, un!" Deidara didn't manage to catch the bowl in time, "That's my oden, un! Your poor taste system doesn't know how to appreciate delicacy, un!"

On the other hand, however, "People need belief after the war!", Hidan's complain was loud as always, "Jashin-sama needs more sacrifices to ensure the peace."

"We are not filming so don't say something like that." Kakuzu face-palmed, "You can't get any money from saying that! And stop knocking the table!" He raised the voice when he realized what Hidan was knocking, "That's a grand new walnut table and cost a fortune!"

"Did he really forget that the others are not available recently?" Konan whispered to Pein.

"Who knows, but to be honest, the screen time of his is the least among us." Pein answered, "It's understandable."

Looking around and table, Kisame turned his head to Itachi beside him, "Do you think the business can develop smoothly?" the voice showed some uncertainties and worries.

Itachi sipped the tea and sighed.

"Hopefully." He said。

It soon turned out that the worry was not unnecessary.

—

Notes:

About the setting… The characters are both ninjas and actors. They live in the "Naruto" world, but at the same time "Naruto" is also the TV program. Their personalities and abilities are the same to how they are like in the manga. The experiences can be somewhat different. I know it's kind of confusing but the idea intrigued me. Well, just don't think too much about the setting and enjoy the story! ;p

Yes, the Akatsuki is still alive in this story, so does someone else.


	2. About Screen Time

It was almost two weeks after the Studio started. The Ame seemed more cloudy than rainy even though there was rain everyday, but there were no orders from any villages or individuals after Akatsuki pronounced their new goals. For now the members had to look for some missions to earn some income in order to increase income and prevent Kakuzu's complaining.

"Don't worry. Most of actors will take a rest in a month. We will receive orders and start business very soon." It was Itachi who stopped Kakuzu's persistent complaining. "Our revenue had increased." He added after a second thought.

There was progress after all.

* * *

It was a normal day when Konan called: "Hey, Deidara. You are wanted in Pein's office."

"It's better to do with art, un." Deidara muttered as he walked into the new office without even knocking. Recently he spent most of his time working on art. According to some treasurer didn't do much to "increase revenue" and hopefully the leader is not displeased.

"What is that?" Deidara asked, "Is there a client from somewhere?"

"Well, you've got some business to do." Pein handed him an envelope with Deidara's name on it. "Lucky you to receive some screen time for the new episode."

"What?" Deidara received the envelope and stared at the official logo on the upper left corner on the envelope. He tore the envelope open and took out the script book inside. It was truly from the filming group.

"You didn't hear me wrong. The anime working staff just came by half an hour ago to pass this to you."

"Cool, hopefully that's a new original story that I can demonstrate my art, un. Seems the screen writer understands some art after all, un!" Deidara opened the script book and ready to go through it when suddenly something hit him. "Wait, what about everyone else?" If he would show up in the anime, it means Sasori or someone else from Akatsuki would be in the scene as well.

"There's no one else." Pein said.

"Eh? Only me?" Deidara looked puzzled at this situation.

"Right." There's a slight sign of envy in Pein's plain tone, "I had asked the staff before he left. He said you would be the only one who shows up."

"Seems the staffs come to admire my art to give me a personal show, un!" Deidara quickly ran out off the room, "Danna!" he shouted, "I've got a personal show, un! Now you have to admit art is fleeting! The anime staffs prefer me to show up than you!"

The second he rushed into Sasori's studio, a huge metal tail greeted him by wrecking at face. All deidara saw was a blur as he barely dodged the hit by instinct. When he made sure it was safe he looked around the room only to see that Hiruko's tail was summoned out of the scroll by an irritated puppeteer. "You're too loud," Sasori almost hissed, "And I've told you to knock before coming in."

"Aww… Sorry to interrupt, danna." Deidara looked down to see different puppet components scattering on the floor. "But I've got good news, un! I had a personal show for the new episode!"

Sasori watched Deidara carefully as he sealed Hiruko back into the scroll. He frowned. A flash of envy flew across him eyes as he was trying to ignore Deidara's energized babbling. For a moment he doubted if what the brat said was real or someone had tricked him. But to be honest few people would dare to do so.

"Have you read the script?" he finally asked.

"Oh, I haven't." Deidara opened the script and went through it quickly. "I will show you—" He stopped suddenly with excitement frozen on his face, "What…" He muttered as he read the words on the book.

"Show me what, brat?" Sasori smirked as if he was expecting this reaction,

"That old man! What are the anime staffs are thinking, un!" The confused mutter soon turned into a furious shout. "It was not even in the manga!"

"What happened? What's on that script you got?"

"No more shouting!" For the second time, the door of Sasori's studio flew open when a loud Hidan broke into, "You interrupt my ritual!"

"You're the one who's shouting the loudest!" Kakuzu was the third, "Why don't you spend more time thinking about making money! Your ritual is worthless without marketing!"

"Quiet!" Now came Pein and Konan, "What happened?"

"Get out off my studio." Sasori said furiously with a hint of killing intent.

When everyone got out in the living room, Deidara explained this situation rather unwillingly. It turned out his screen time for the new episode was extremely short, let alone his so-called "personal show." What's more, was that his role is to appear in the third Tsuchikage's dream and be a "good student" when Infinite Tsukuyomi is activated. There would be no explosion scenes, no actions and even no dialogues. No wonder why Deidara was irritated.

"That's not like me, un!" Deidara had calmed down, but still angry.

In the anime everyone were needed to play themselves because of their unique personalities and abilities. As the only S-rank missing nin organization the anime group could find to negotiate, Akatsuki had done a great job in their anime careers. They were acting and being themselves at the same time. Before this the organization had discussed with the anime group for a lot of times for some details, usually about action scenes and dialogues. However, this situation was totally new.

"You said I was the only one shows up in the new episode!" Deidara exclaimed at Pein after a minute, "But I don't even have any dialogues!"

"I mean you are the only one in Akatsuki who would show up。" Pein watched him with an annoyed and amused look, "I didn't know what's in the envelope. And I'm not the screen writer, either. Don't blame me for that."

"But it's unfair…"

"It's not like everyone will get the chance so stop complaining." Konan chided, "Deal with it, you lucky boy."

"What about talking to the screen writer and the director? There's still time for that." Deidara grumbled.

"I don't think so." Pein replied, "A walk-on like you can't argue about that."

Sasori watched them silently. Usually he'd have hit the boy to knock some sense into him but he didn't. He felt somewhat melancholy. Sometimes Sasori really felt envious of his partner that he still had someone would think of him even during the wartime. Yes, now he was the only one left in him family and so did almost everyone else in Akatsuki.

"But… it _does_ mean that anime staffs appreciate my art more, right?" Deidara almost whined, "What do you think, danna?"

Yes, Deidara was a proud kid, and childish sometimes. It would be the best to let him learn that not everything is perfect. Life is unfair. Sasori had learnt a lot about reality and dream through years of experiences.

"Danna?"

Sasori cut off his trail of thoughts. "You're such an arrogant brat." That's all what he could say.

"So you admit my art is better, un!" An elated expression appeared on the younger artist's face.

"Tch." Sasori turned and went back to his room.

"I'll talk to the script writer, un! And that old man!" Deidara called and ran away, "Need to go, un."

 _There's a chance that your scene might be cut, Deidara._ Sasori thought as he shut the door, ignoring Deidara's babbling. _But it's a good thing to be confident and optimistic._

* * *

Notes: Okay, I notice the episode _"Infinite Tsukuyomi"_ will be released soon. I know the manga doesn't present Onoki's dream, so I can't help but imagine the anime staff might like to add this. After all, I feel that Onoki saw Deidara as a genius and an important student. So let's wait and see. ;P

Please read and review. I really appreciate it. :)

P.S.七夕节快乐＼（^︶^）／祝各位有情人终成眷属～（＃￣▽￣＃）

Happy Qixi Festival! (2015/8/20)


End file.
